BitterSweet
by CappellaCrystal
Summary: Putting Ranmaru and Camus together in the same place is like putting oil into water: they will NEVER tolerate each other and will always try to keep to themselves. However, what happens when they are FORCED to keep each other company...just the two of them...for a week!


It took a lot for the members of Quartet Night to be shocked about something. Well, for everyone besides Reiji; he could be startled by a leaf blowing past him most of the time. It had to be something that was not only out of the ordinary, but also something that didn't make the slightest bit of sense in their type of lives.

And certainly what one of their members had been doing for the past three days could check both of those boxes.

It had been a rarity for the four idols to have dinner together as a group, but a rarer sight was for _multiple_ days where they had the time. This particular meal was special, however. Ai had finished filming his lead role in a new movie, and the director surprised him with…a four-person meal in a box? While the cyan-haired android raised an eyebrow at the "thank you gift", some didn't bat an eye when he came back to their apartment and threw it on the counter. Reiji dug into the chicken legs, while Ranmaru had to be held back from devouring almost everything else.

However, the three of them couldn't ignore the icy presence in the room, which had somehow felt even colder recently. On a normal day, Camus would be going straight for the sugar-cured ham or one of the parfaits packed inside. Instead, he had been following a routine the remaining three had seen him do at every meal: he took out a thermos, poured out a cup of clear soup, and ate in silence. While the third action was typical for him, when all he was eating was near _all_ liquid-and it wasn't even a sweet liquid—there was definitely something wrong.

While they all shared a sense of bewilderment in one way or another, each member showed it in a different way. Reiji obviously was the most concerned for the baron, as he would have been with anyone not acting like themselves. Ranmaru didn't care a bit; he was already a pain in the ass, what made _this_ any different? And Ai…Ai was in the median of the two extremes. He was curious as to why Camus was making himself survive on warm broth, but he also knew him well enough to see that there had to be a logical reason…

"Myu-chan…" Reiji tried to start conversation. "Aren't you getting sick of that soup yet? You've had it for three dinners straight!"

Camus turned and shot the brunette a look that could've frozen him right on the spot. "What does it matter to you? Mind your own business." Shuddering in fear, the latter turned away from his gaze almost instantly.

Reiji tried to think fast; what was a way to get his groupmate to talk? As if someone pulled the lucky break cord, he remembered something _he_ had received that day just like Ai. He ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could, a huge grin on his face. "What the hell is he so happy about?" Ranmaru complained, shoveling another forkful of ham into his mouth.

Ai simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have the slightest idea. Knowing Reiji, it could be a number of situations…"

It didn't take long at all for the oldest member to come back, a white box under his arm. "Everyone! I've got the perfect thing for dessert!"

An eyebrow raise came from Ai. "There are already four parfa- "

"Look!" Reiji opened the box, showing a little over half a dozen decorated donuts. "Craft services gave these to me after my shoot. I thought we could share them all!"

The android shook his head in disappointment. "Reiji, what have I told you about weight gain? If it goes too far, I'm going to start taking things away…"

"I only ate one earlier, Ai-Ai. I promise!"

While he did like them, pigging out was the least on his mind. He ran over to Camus, still sipping from his soup contently. "Myu-chan, I saved the best one for you!" He pulled out a donut coated in pale blue icing and white sprinkles; he knew how much the blonde _loved_ sprinkles on his treats. Setting it on the napkin next to his bowl, he gave him a huge grin. This was _sure_ to raise his spirits!

Camus stared at the fried ring next to him for a moment, then carefully put it back in the box. "Thank you, but I will have to pass on that."

At this point, Reiji had to keep from letting his jaw drop to the floor. "Wait, what?!" Camus had _never_ refused sweets given to him by _anyone_! There was no doubt something was up at this point…

The other two had to be thinking the same thing, as they both stood up upon the baron's dismissal. "Alright, idiot, this is getting creepy now," Ranmaru spat. "I'll buy you living off the inside of a thermos, but throwing a dessert out? That's _beyond_ you."

"I have to agree with both of them," Ai nodded his head. "I don't have a single memory of you doing something like this."

Setting his spoon down, the blonde finally stood up with the rest of them. "You all are being absolutely ridiculous. Just because I have made some recent changes to my diet doesn't give you the right to believe I'm mentally ill."

"But saying no to what you love?" Grabbing what was just put back, Reiji tried to give the rejected donut back to him. "If it's a calorie thing, one won't hurt you~"

"Kotobuki, I don't want it."

"Just one bite? Pleeeeeeease?" You would think the brunette was a little kid, as he was practically hanging onto Camus, attempting to (quite literally) shove the fried treat in his mouth.

The human climbing pole was still adamant about not eating, but he could've taken a good guess and said that if he didn't cave, Reiji would be whining and giving him those pathetic puppy-dog eyes for an eternity. If only to get him to shut up, Camus snatched the donut from his hands and pushed the clown away. "Alright, _fine_. If you insist…it would not hurt me."

Staring what was in his hands down, he couldn't help but crack a faint smile. Even if he did believe their oldest member could be an idiot and a fool, the loon did know how to tempt his palate. Turning it to a spot that had a significant number of sprinkles, he carefully took a small bite.

Standing with the others, Reiji broke out into a grin as well. "See, guys? I know this little cheat will perk him right u-"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, a loud noise broke through the relative silence in the apartment. It was like a combination of a hiss and a shriek, almost like a muffled yell of pain. Turning around quickly, all the three could see was the nibbled donut on the ground and the backside of the resident of Silk Palace, who was almost on his knees. "Myu-chan!" Screaming himself, Reiji ran over to help him.

Ai crossed his arms, looking in thought. "Well, this gives a few possible options…"

"If it's what I think it is…" Ranmaru's face had a sly grin slowly growing by the second. "…oh man, this is gonna be interesting."


End file.
